Naruto el aprendiz
by Tenshi no Genei
Summary: que pasaria si naruto fuera poseedor de la magia y fuera entrenado por su antepasado en ese arte. NaruHina pareja principal y naruHarem
1. Prologo

Hola, soy lossimpson y este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras veía El aprendiz de brujo, pero aviso que por ahora no se como la desarrollare, pero en fin dejen sus reviews y voten en las encuestas que pondré en mi perfil.

* * *

Prologo

Antes de que el hombre conociera el chakra existía un puñado de personas que se denominaron hechiceros de entre todas las personas que podían hacer cosas maravillosas con magia que las personas normales no podían, pero siempre ocultaban su poder a la gente normal por que ellos consideraban que aun no estaban listos para saber la verdad, entre los magos el mejor fue Merlín o como se le llamo "Rikodou Sennin" o El sabio de los seis caminos. Merlín con el tiempo descubrió el chakra e intento guiar el mundo que se encontraba en guerra hacia la paz, por ello fue que viajo por el mundo enseñando sobre el chakra; en ese viaje encontró a dos niños y una niña los cuales eran poseedores de la magia, les enseño sobre la magia y el chakra, los cuatro tuvieron grandes aventuras y viajes y fueron considerados los mejores magos. Merlín tuvo dos hijos, el mayor cambio su apellido a Uchiha mientras el menor a Senju, el mayor de los discípulos de Merlín se caso con una campesina y de esa relación nació el Clan Hyuga, los dos últimos discípulos se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos que por el tiempo se cambiaron el apellido el mayor en Namikaze y el menor en Uzumaki. Pero para la desdicha de los padres ninguno presento indicios de ser poseedor de la magia. Pasó el tiempo y fueron muriendo esos grandes magos, primero Merlín, luego el mayor de los discípulos y al final la mujer del grupo, el último aprendiz de Merlín no murió pero en su soledad juro buscar al sucesor de Merlín aquel que lo sobrepasaría. Pero se preguntaran quien soy y como se esto, pues es fácil yo soy Balthazar Blake ultimo aprendiz del mago Merlín.

Po de Balthazar (Pensamientos ocultos)

Eh visto el pasar de los años como mis hijos tienen hijos y esos tienen hijos y ellos tienen hijos pero ahora mis últimos descendientes que son Minato Namikaze que es el ultimo del clan namikaze, cuarto Kage de Konoja, también conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha, y Kushina Uzumaki ultima del clan Uzumaki, única sobreviviente del país del remolino, también conocida como la "habanero sangriento". Para ser sincero me dio felicidad saber que esos dos se casaran y que iban a tener un hijo pero no me duro mucho ya que en el nacimiento de Naruto, por cierto es ese el nombre del su hijo, murieron protegiendo a naruto y su aldea, pero lo peor es que naruto se convirtió en jinchuriki y empezó a ser odiado. Desde ese entonces eh vigilado a mi último descendiente, lo he protegido de los ninjas de las demás aldeas que lo querían asesinar o secuestrar. Lo curioso seria que mi último descendiente tiene indicios de ser poseedor de la magia por lo que he decidido entrenarlo en la magia y el chakra para convertirlo en el mejor mago ninja de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Se ve a un hombre con apariencia de 40 años de cabello café claro, con ropa de vagabundo, como de 1 metro 60 y de ojos negro (no se si es haci), este hombre se dirigía hacia el orfanato donde al llegar se ve a un hombre mayor que…

¿Qué es lo que quiere señor? – Pregunto el hombre.

Quiero adoptar un niño - dijo el ojinegro.

Esta bien sígame - dijo el señor mientras se dirigía hacia al patio y el ojinegro lo siguió. Al llegar se ve a un montón de niños, el hombre rápidamente le empieza a decir todos los datos de los niños que se encontraban jugando excepto un pelirrubio que se encontraba en un columpio con mirada triste.

Y ¿Quién es ese niño? – pregunto al hombre, al ver al pelirrubio.

¿Cuál?- pregunto el hombre.

Ah ese – señalo con su mano al pelirrubio – ¿como se llama?

Naruto Uzumaki – lo dijo con desprecio.

Lo quiero adoptar- dijo firmemente el ojinegro.

Señor, no le recomiendo que lo adopte – trato de persuadirlo pero al ver que no iba a lograrlo- Uzumaki – dijo con desprecio, el rubio voltea y va con el hombre.

Si señor- dijo con respeto y miedo.

Este señor vino a adoptarte- dijo serio, el rubio al oírlo se vio una mirada con esperanza y felicidad.

Después de media hora se ve al ojinegro salir con el pelirrubio del orfanato y al estar lejos…

Mira soy Balthazar Blake – dijo con una sonrisa tierna – y desde hoy seré tu padre adoptivo, pero primero vamos a ir a casa.

¿Dónde esta? – pregunto inocentemente.

Mi casa se encuentra cerca de las murallas de konoha, pero primero – después de decir eso saco una figura de dragón metálico y se lo dio a naruto en la mano para luego verse como este se transforma en una anillo – te gustaría ser fuerte.

Si – dijo emocionado.

Entonces mañana empieza tu entrenamiento – dijo emocionado, después de decir eso le gruñe el estomago – jeje- ríe algo nervioso- pero antes a ichiruka ramen a comer el mejor ramen del mundo- dijo apenado.

Después de eso naruto y Balthazar fueron ha comer. En una mañana se ve a un naruto de 8 años corriendo recordando la plática con su padre.

******Flashback******

Padre porque no puedo ser genin de una vez sabes que soy mas fuerte que un estudiante de la academia- dijo naruto a su padre.

Recuerda naruto que aunque estés a nivel de un genin, tienes que ir a la academia aparte en la academia te enseñaran sobre historia, matemáticas u otras cosas que no te eh enseñado, aparte necesitas amigos por lo que la academia es la mejor opción- dijo el ojinegro.

******Fin del Flashback*******

Ah creo que tendré que hacerlo quiera o no… aparte tal vez me enseñen nuevo jutsus databaeyo – dijo emocionado para luego detenerse y ver un edificio de cuatro pisos.

Prepárese, academia que naruto uzumaki ah llegado – grito a los cuatro vientos para luego entrar en el edificio.

* * *

Eso es todo por el día de hoy por favor dejen comentarios, voten en mis encuestas en mi perfil.


	2. el primer dia

hola cambie mi nick y ahora me llamo Tenshi no Genei, ahora el capitulo.

* * *

El primer día de escuela

Ah creo que tendré que hacerlo quiera o no… aparte tal vez me enseñen nuevo jutsus databaeyo – dijo emocionado para luego detenerse y ver un edificio de cuatro pisos.

Prepárese, academia que naruto uzumaki ah llegado – grito a los cuatro vientos para luego entrar en el edificio.

Nuestro joven protagonista entro al edificio, viendo cada parte de ella como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo pero dirigió su vista a un hombre mayor con el típico traje Chunin y le…

¿En donde esta el salón 201? – pregunto naruto al hombre.

En el pasillo de la derecha, el ultimo de este, ahí espera a que empiecen las clases.

Naruto sigue las indicaciones del chunin llegando rápidamente al salón donde al ver que no hay nadie se sienta y empieza a mirar las nubes atreves de una ventana, pasaron y pasaron los minutos pero no paso nada por lo que decide dormir pero cuando casi logra su cometido llega al salón un chico con una chamarra gris con la cara pintada con unas rayas rojas y un perro arriba de el.

Oye tú ¿Como te llamas? –pregunto a nuestro protagonista preferido.

Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y ¿tu? – dijo naruto.

A pues yo me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y el es mi compañero akamaru – al terminar de decir eso kiba su perro akamaru ladro como afirmación.

Hey, dime te gustaría ser mi amigo – le propuso a kiba. Y el acepto con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Pero dime naruto te gustaría hacer una travesura conmigo- dijo riendo kiba.

Pues claro que si – dijo mostrando su sonrisa de zorro. – pero primero tienes hilo

Ah, pues si – dijo kiba sacando un montón de hilos de la nada. (Y no me pregunten de donde porque sinceramente no lo se)

- Dos horas después -

Se ve a naruto y a kiba conversando de cosas triviales, pero al momento de llegar el maestro que era un hombre con el típico traje chunin pero en su rostro se veía un marca seguramente de alguna pelea que tuvo en las misiones ninjas tenia el pelo café y lo llevaba en una cola de caballo. El maestro empezó a sentarse y…

Lo siento por mi retraso pero algún payaso enredo el salón de profesores con hilo aparte de echarle bombas de pintura y de olor – termino de decir. – mi nombre es iruka y seré su profesor durante la academia, por ahora empezaremos con el concepto de chakra, para luego hacer ejercicios que los ayudaran en el control de este.

Paso haci como dos horas, enseñando a los estudiantes como usar el chakra y que es el chakra aunque no hubiera durado tanto si no fuera de que algunos chicos todavía no podían usarlo, claramente los que eran de clanes de konoha o recibieron un entrenamiento para usar el chakra no tuvieron ningún problema. El profesor hizo un sello y se transformo en el hokage.

Vieron eso, esta técnica se llama henge no jutsu, aquí les dejo la información de esta, tienen una hora para practicar la técnica, pero los que ya la saben vengan conmigo – dijo el profesor. Todos los estudiantes hijos de aldeanos normales miraron fascinados eso pero naruto y los de clanes no tanto. los que siguieron al maestro resultaron ser Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji (lo siento pero no recuerdo si su apellido es akimiki por lo que lo ignorare) todos ellos se encontraban enfrente del patio de la academia donde normalmente era usado para entrenar el lanzamiento de shuriken, ejercicios de control de chakra, y ejercicios de taijutsu.

Ahora como veo ustedes ya saben usar el henge por lo que practicaran lanzamiento de shurikens – dijo el maestro iruka.

Todos empiezan a hacer el ejercicio, de las tres chicas hinata era la mejor en el lanzamiento de shuriken seguida por ino y luego sakura. Kiba iba bien con el lanzamiento de shuriken, Shino podía hacer el ejercicio bien pero no acertaba en el blanco solo alrededor de este, Shikamaru Nara ni se esforzaba en lo mas mínimo ya que para el era muy problemático hacerlo, por otra parte sasuke y naruto estaban compitiendo para ver quien era mejor en el lanzamiento de shuriken resultando en un empate ya que los dos daban siempre en el blanco. Después de la hora todos se dirigieron hacia el salón donde iruka pidió a cada alumno que hiciera el henge, casi todos lo lograron pero los que no prometieron esforzarse en lograrlo. Después de terminada la academia sasuke reto a naruto a una pelea, la cual naruto acepto por lo que se dirigieron hacia el patio donde se preparaban para luchar…

Sasuke-teme te ganare y demostrare que soy mejor que tu – dijo de forma desafiante naruto al mismo tiempo de ponerse un anillo con una piedra verde zafiro que capto la atención del uchiha pero decidió ignorarlo ya que no recordaba donde había visto uno semejante.

No lo creas un baka como tu nunca ganara a un uchiha – respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba ansias de pelear.

Todos los estudiantes de la academia miraban con atención la discusión por que desde el primer día se había declarado que esos dos eran rivales por lo que querían ver quien ganaría pero cuando iban a empezar fueron detenidos por iruka yéndose resignados los estudiantes.

- Con naruto –

Ah creo que no fue tan mal el primer día conseguí un amigo y gane un rival, veremos que pasara después – pensó entusiasmado naruto al momento de dirigirse hacia su casa rápidamente donde le contaría a su abuelo Balthazar lo que había pasado hoy pero sobre todo estaba emocionado de que su abuelo le había prometido enseñarle algo nuevo, ya que su entrenamiento solo consistió en como usar el chakra, poder hacer el henge y la sustitución, poder hacer levitar y poder manejar algunas cosas como shurikens y kunai.

- Con sasuke –

Como pude empatar con un tipo como el yo siendo un uchiha, alguien de la elite, de un clan muy importante y poderoso de la hoja – pensó irritado por las cosas que paso en su primer día en la academia, sasuke estaba esperando a su prima nami uchiha que era la única familia que le quedaba después de la masacre uchiha donde su hermano mato a casi todo el clan, solo quedando sasuke y nami. Para sasuke su prima no era mas que una estorbo por lo que no pasaban mucho tiempo, por lo que cuando ella llego ambos se fueron directo a sus casas caminando, pero ambos no se dirigieron la palabra.

* * *

les dire que ustedes pueden elegir las parejas de naruto por lo que envien un review con las parejas de naruto ejemplo: naruhina, naruanko, narunami, naruino o personajes que han salido en peliculas como Shion pueden tambien ser parejas de naruto solo los agregare en un futuro sera naruharem, tambien no habra limites pueden 234 10 chicas para naruto, me pasare lo de la academia en el siguiente capitulo solo queria usar este capitulo para que supieran como fue el primer dia, el siguiente tendra como un resumen de lo que paso en la academia.


	3. maestro nuevo

hola soy tenshi no genei y aqui la continuacion de la historia con mas reviews que he tenido, espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

maestro nuevo

- Pensamiento de sasuke -

Como pude empatar con un tipo como el yo siendo un uchiha, alguien de la elite, de un clan muy importante y poderoso de la hoja – pensó irritado por las cosas que paso en su primer día en la academia, sasuke estaba esperando a su prima nami uchiha que era la única familia que le quedaba después de la masacre uchiha donde su hermano mato a casi todo el clan, solo quedando sasuke y nami. Para sasuke su prima no era mas que una estorbo por lo que no pasaban mucho tiempo, por lo que cuando ella llego ambos se fueron directo a sus casas caminando, pero ambos no se dirigieron la palabra.

* * *

Ah pasado cuatro años desde que naruto entro en la academia muchas cosas cambiaron, como ahora naruto era amigo de varios niños, tenia un club de admiradoras, ya que le aburrían las clases empezo a hacer bromas junto con kiba, chouji y shikamaru, que eran uno de sus amigos, compartía el titulo del novato del año junto con sasuke ya que los dos no podían superar al otro en las clases de la academia, hizo amistad con la ultima mujer uchiha Nami uchiha y hinata hyuga miembro principal del clan hyuga e hija del líder del clan, los tres se llevaban bien pero hinata quería salir con naruto al igual que nami, y naruto para no herir a ninguna de las dos ya que son sus mejores amigas no ha dado su respuesta, ahora se ve a naruto y sus compañeros escuchando la lista de los grupos de genin.

Equipo 7 será sasuke uchiha , sakura haruno y nami uchiha – al terminar de decir eso se ollo "el amor todo lo puede" y " por que me tuvo que tocar con esa fangirl y mi primo" – equipo 8 hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka y shino abúrame, equipo 10 chouji akimichi, ino yamanaka y shikamaru nara. Eso es todo - dijo iruka. – y que pasa conmigo iruka-sensei - dijo naruto.

Bueno, un jounin, a solicitado que se convierta en su aprendiz, por lo que no formara parte de ningún equipo genin y la persona le pidió que se presentara en el campo 30 – dijo iruka.

Ah esta bien – dijo naruto al mismo tiempo de levantarse y dirigirse al lugar asignado.

Después de eso naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento, el campo tenia un lago pequeño junto a el había un pequeño prado haciéndolo un buen lugar para practicar jutsus de agua, alrededor de este era un bosque que podría utilizarse para esconderse o atacar desde varios puntos. Naruto al estar en el prado vio a un hombre de apariencia de 30 a 40 años de ojos negros y pelo gris corto, vestia como todo jounin, lo que llamo la atención a naruto fue que en su espalda llevaba un pergamino de gran tamaño , naruto se acerco al hombre que al verlo sonrio y…

Asi que ya estas aquí, dejame presentarme, me llamo arabí senju , tu maestro y ¿tu? – dijo arabí al momento de sentarse en una gran roca lisa.

Yo me llamo naruto uzumaki – dijo el pelirubio.

Ahora di tus gustos, disgustos, y sueños para el futuro – dijo el pelinegro – me gusta el entrenamiento, leer, luchar, aprender nuevas técnicas y luchar, mis disgustos son los engreídos, las personas que no toman en serio su entrenamiento y las chicas fangirl, mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor ninja de mi clan. Ahora tu.

A mi me gusta el ramen, el entrenamiento, hinata-chan y nami-chan, inventar jutsus poderosos y luchar, mis disgustos son los tres minutos que se lleva preparar el ramen, las verduras, mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en hokage y ser respetado por la aldea, databaeyo – termino naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Ahora, te elegi como mi aprendiz ya que veo en ti un gran potencial por lo que empezando mañana empezara tu entrenamiento – dijo al momento de desaparecer en un torbellino de hojas y agua.

Naruto empezo a caminar directo a la aldea para reunirse con hinata y nami en el puesto ichiruka, al entrar en el puesto vio a hinata y nami sonriéndole a el.

Hola hinata-chan y nami-chan como les fue con su equipo – dijo naruto.

Pues bien, hablamos sobre nuestro gustos, disgustos y sueños, y tu naruto – dijo nami y hinata.

Pues lo mismo, mi maestro parece buena genta , me dijo que mañana empieza mi entrenamiento, pero me pregunto ¿ que me enseñara? – dijo naruto – espero que sea hacer ese jutsu de teletransportacion – termino de decir al momento de ordenar un plato de ramen a áyame.

Después de eso empezaron a hablar tranquilamente al mismo tiempo de comer, después de un rato hinata se fue ya que estaba oscureciendo, dejando solo a nami y naruto que caminaron al complejo uchiha.

Hey naruto, que haras antes de que seas hokage – dijo nami viendo las estrellas en el firmamento.

Pues no lo se, pero antes hare que las personas me respeten, y ¿tu que haras en el futuro? – el pelirubio dijo viendo a nami.

Ummm, tal vez salir con alguien – dijo la uchiha ruborizándose viendo a naruto.

Esta bien, adiós, nos vemos mañana en ichiruka – dijo el rubio saludando a nami mientras corria.

- 4 meses después -

Se ve a naruto junto con su maestro en la torre hokage viendo al viejo sarutobi.

Verán el equipo 7 fue mandado a una misión de escolta y protección a un constructor de puente, mientras realizaban su misión estos fueron atacados por dos chunnin de la niebla descubriendo que la persona había mentido sobre su misión y pidiendo refuerzos para la misión, la misión se convirtió en rango B por lo que los mandare a ustedes dos como refuerzos para la misión, actualmente se encuentran en el pais de las olas, ustedes tienen 3 dias para llegar al lugar de encuentro, naruto uzumaki y arabi senju retírense - al decir eso el sandaime los dos desaparecieron en un torbellino, el de naruto era de fuego y aire, mientras el de arabi era de agua .

- Media hora después –

Se ve a naruto y a arabi parados en la entrada de la hoja, para después morderse el dedo y realizar los sellos de jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero para luego decir "jutsu de invocación ", en la zona donde se encontraban apareció una cortina de humo.

* * *

ahora eso es todo por el dia de hoy dejen sus reviews votando por cual quieren que sea la invocacion de naruto, solo tiene que cumpli con:

la invocacion debe ser rapido, en la tierra o en el cielo.

la invocacion tiene que estar relacionado con un elemento, fuego, rayo, tierra o agua

la invocacion tiene que ser un animal, criatura mitologica como el feniz, dragon, ect.

el animal no debe poder nadar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5: sobrepasando los límites.

Se ve a naruto junto con su maestro en la torre hokage viendo al viejo sarutobi.

Verán el equipo 7 fue mandado a una misión de escolta y protección a un constructor de puente, mientras realizaban su misión estos fueron atacados por dos chunnin de la niebla descubriendo que la persona había mentido sobre su misión y pidiendo refuerzos para la misión, la misión se convirtió en rango B por lo que los mandare a ustedes dos como refuerzos para la misión, actualmente se encuentran en el país de las olas, ustedes tienen 3 días para llegar al lugar de encuentro, naruto uzumaki y arabí senju retírense - al decir eso el sandaime los dos desaparecieron en un torbellino, el de naruto era de fuego y aire, mientras el de arabí era de agua .

- Media hora después –

Se ve a naruto y arabí parado en la entrada de la hoja, para después morderse el dedo y realizar los sellos de jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero para luego decir "jutsu de invocación ", en la zona donde se encontraban apareció una cortina de humo. Al despejarse el humo se podía ver dos fénix uno rojo de 3.27 metros, de ojos dorados y con plumas naranjas en las alas este se encontraba junto a naruto, y junto a arabí se encontraba un fénix negros de 5 metros ojos negros y con plumas grises en las alas.

Hola maki –dijo naruto alegremente – hace mucho que no te veo, dime ¿como has estado? – pregunto naruto.

He estado bien, y sabes mi padre quiere hablar algo contigo naruto – dijo maki.

Que cosa – dijo preocupado naruto- la última vez casi me avienta de un acantilado.

Sabes tú que estaba jugando contigo – dijo maki el fénix rojo.

Si como aquella vez que me dejo en una isla por toda una semana – dijo con un susurro naruto.

¿Qué dijiste? – dijo el fénix negro mostrando sus afiladas garras.

¡Nada! – dijo rápidamente naruto

Bien, te creeré pero recuerda eso cuando te toque aprender a usar el chakra espiritual – dijo el fénix negro dándole un tono que prometía dolor.

No es jus…- no alcanzo a terminar naruto por que fue interrumpido.

Dejen de pelear, recuerda naruto por que los invocamos – dijo arabí.

Esta bien, este bien – dijo resignado naruto.

Luego de esta conversación naruto y arabí se subieron a sus respectivas invocaciones.

Vamos a ir al pueblo de la onda – dijo arabí y al terminar se fueron volando a su destino.

Han pasado una hora y hasta ahora no ha ávido ningún problema por lo que llegaron sin demora al pueblo y los fénix se fueron, al llegar vieron mujeres, hombres y niños en harapos, sucios, hambrientos y con mucho miedo, familias que no tenían que comer ni un lugar para dormir, tiendas que no tenían que vender, en fin un pueblo empobrecido. Todas las personas mayores tenían una mirada desconfiada y con miedo a naruto y su sensei, anduvieron caminando hasta que una persona jalo el pantalón de naruto que al voltear a ver, vio una niña de unos 6 o 7 años con una mirada triste que luego se ilumino al momento en que naruto saco un par de monedas para que la niña se fuera corriendo con su familia que al ver el dinero se alegraron y la abrazaron, esto causo una fuerte tristeza a naruto al ver como este pueblo se veía.

Después de preguntar la dirección del hogar de tazuna su cliente encontraron al fin la dirección. Naruto golpeo unos segundos las puertas hasta que una mujer de una altura de 1 metro 58 centímetros de ojos negros y cabello negro un poco azulado que les dio una sonrisa y dijo: Pasen, ustedes deben ser los refuerzos que esperábamos.

Si, somos nosotros, este es mi aprendiz naruto y yo soy su sensei arabí senju – dijo arabí.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos - dijo tsunami sonriendo.

Igualmente- respondió naruto.

Quiero saber en que habitación se encuentran el equipo 7 – dijo serio arabí.

Se encuentran el la habitación al fondo del pasillo – respondió tsunami.

Después de que tsunami les dijera donde se encontraban el equipo siete se dirigieron juntos a la habitación que al abrirla vieron a kakashi inconsciente en un fuuton (no se realmente si se escribe así) y alrededor a los miembros del equipo siete; sakura cuidando del maestro junto a el, sasuke distrayéndose con un kunai y a nami que estaba ayudando a sakura, naruto y su sensei hicieron un ruido para que le pusieran atención.

Que hace ese dobe aquí – dijo malhumorado sasuke.

Somos los refuerzos para esta misión, y si por acaso no recuerdas teme, este dobe a quien dices fue con quien empataste para novato del año – dijo mirándolo desafiantemente haciendo sasuke lo mismo y haciendo que los demás tuvieran una gota de sudor en la frente… bueno excepto el maestro de naruto.

Sasuke y naruto dejen de pelear – dijo arabí y al ver que no reaccionaban dijo – es una orden – logrando que naruto se calmara pero no sasuke que le respondió.

Por que le debo hacer caso a usted, si no es mi sensei – dijo sasuke arrogantemente.

Tal vez no sea su sensei pero de todos modos soy su superior, GENIN – dijo arabí sobresaliendo que el todavía era un genin – miren como kakashi esta indispuesto yo tomare el mando y la primera orden como su líder será contarme lo sucedido para que kakashi este en este estado.

Capitán, lo que sucedió es que mientras nosotros íbamos escoltando a tazuna nuestro cliente como a un kilometro al sur de la aldea nos encontramos con zabuza; uno de los siete espadachines de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, el al parecer fue contratado para eliminar a nuestro cliente para impedir la construcción del puente, nuestro sensei lo combatió pero quedo atrapado en un jutsu de agua pero yo junto a sasuke logramos librar a nuestro sensei que siguió combatiendo con zabuza que simplemente escapo antes de que pudieran matarlo – dijo nami.

Esta bien – dijo arabí pensando – viendo como esta la situación tendré que entrenarlos a los tres junto a naruto, por ello síganme.

Arabí se dirigía a una parte lejana de la aldea y que les ayudara para entrenar seguido de su aprendiz y los miembros del equipo siete, pasaron unos 5 minutos antes de que se detuvieran cerca de un lago rodeado de arboles de varios metros de largo, arabí se volteo y mirando a los genin les dijo.

Miren en esta parte del bosque les enseñare una técnica para que puedan controlar el chakra adecuadamente – mientras decía eso se dirigía hacia un árbol llegando justo al frente de el y poner un pie en el y seguir caminando para el asombro de los genin del equipo 7 – ahora para ti naruto tu ya sabes esto por lo que practica la otra técnica avanzada… y si ustedes –refiriéndose a los miembros del equipo 7 – logran dominar este ejercicio les enseñare como caminar sobre el agua – dijo arabí mostrándoles como caminaba en el agua.

Antes de irme les daré este consejo cuando dirijan su chakra a las plantas de los pies traten de estar lo mas concentrados y calmados que puedan ya que la diferentes emociones pueden cambiar el control del chakra mientras entrenan yo cuidare a tazuna - Al terminar de decir eso desapareció en un sunshin.

Sasuke, sakura y nami empezaron a centrar su chakra en sus pies y empezaron a caminar sasuke logrando llegar a un tercio de la altura del árbol y caerse, nami logro llegar a la mitad del árbol haciendo que sasuke se enojara y lo volviera a intentar pero ahora cayendo justamente dando el primer paso haciendo reír a naruto que los observaba desde el lago, perdiendo la concentración y casi cayéndose pero lográndose recuperar y mantener el control, sakura sin embargo logro llegar justamente hasta la sima del árbol haciendo sentir mal a nami que quería impresionar a naruto siendo la primera en completar el ejercicio, naruto al ver lo que pasaba le grito – no te preocupe por no haber logrado en el primer intento de todos modos sakura no tiene una reserva grande de chakra como es el caso tuyo y el de teme, te juro que en mi primer intento me caí de cabeza por no concentrarme lo suficiente – dijo naruto logrando hacer sentir bien a nami.

- Un par de días después-

Ha pasado unos cuantos días, sakura logro completar dominar el trepar a un árbol con chakra y caminar en el agua debido a su poca cantidad de chakra, nami completo los dos ejercicios aunque todavía necesitaba practica en el de caminar en el agua y sasuke solo completo el primer ejercicio mientras el otro se le dificultaba, naruto ya había logrado completar el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua y estaba practicando para aprender dos técnicas nuevas, una técnica de chakra y otra de magia. Kakashi había despertado el segundo día de entrenamiento de los genin y ahora se encontraban en el puente que tazuna estaba construyendo, arabí, kakashi, sakura, sasuke, nami y finalmente naruto que traía puesto el anillo que le permitía usar la magia con mayor facilidad. Pasaron unos minutos y el puente empezó a llenarse de una neblina para luego zabuza aparecer y noquear todos los empleados, los genin del equipo 7 rodearon a tazuna para protegerlo y kakashi y arabí habían rodeado a zabuza mientras que naruto se encontraba junto a los otros genin. Apareció de repente el cómplice de zabuza y sasuke y naruto lo atacaron para este esquivarlos con suma facilidad lanzando un par de senbons a naruto y sasuke, naruto logro esquivar los senbons que iban hacia el dando un par de volteretas hacia atrás, sasuke las contrarresto usando un kunai como escudo a cada senbon pero el enemigo apareció atrás de sasuke y le encajo un senbon en el brazo que sostenía el kunai paralizando el brazo y causando un gran dolor a sasuke…

Hasta aquí voy a dejar el capitulo, lo siento por haber tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo pero me dio un bloqueo de escritor pero seguiré con la historia. Revisen por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de autor: estoy interesado en hacer un fanfic crossover de naruto y freezing, por lo que busco máximo dos personas de fanfiction que me ayuden hacer esa historia (si le interesa) con ideas para seguir escribiendo, esas dos personas deben vivir en México, con un horario similar a Tijuana, baja california (preferentemente de esa región), que sepa español, que se conecte frecuentemente a facebook.

Posdata: con las personas elegidas, voy a discutir, escuchar sus opiniones e ideas para realizar los capítulos del fanfic que voy a escribir.

Posdata de la posdata: si acaso me gustan las ideas de las dos personas también me van a ayudar con los demás fanfics (si lo desea).

Posdata de la posdata de la posdata (lo se son muchas posdatas): si tienen alguna historia(s) escrita(s) y me gusta (la mayoría), hay más probabilidades de ser elegido y para terminar este mensaje se encontrara de nuevo en la parte de debajo de este capitulo.

Capitulo 5

Ha pasado unos cuantos días, sakura logro completar dominar el trepar a un árbol con chakra y caminar en el agua debido a su poca cantidad de chakra, nami completo los dos ejercicios aunque todavía necesitaba practica en el de caminar en el agua y sasuke solo completo el primer ejercicio mientras el otro se le dificultaba, naruto ya había logrado completar el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua y estaba practicando para aprender dos técnicas nuevas, una técnica de chakra y otra de magia. Kakashi había despertado el segundo día de entrenamiento de los genin y ahora se encontraban en el puente que tazuna estaba construyendo, arabí, kakashi, sakura, sasuke, nami y finalmente naruto que traía puesto el anillo que le permitía usar la magia con mayor facilidad. Pasaron unos minutos y el puente empezó a llenarse de una neblina para luego zabuza aparecer y noquear todos los empleados, los genin del equipo 7 rodearon a tazuna para protegerlo y kakashi y arabí habían rodeado a zabuza mientras que naruto se encontraba junto a los otros genin. Apareció de repente el cómplice de zabuza y sasuke y naruto lo atacaron para este esquivarlos con suma facilidad lanzando un par de senbons a naruto y sasuke, naruto logro esquivar los senbons que iban hacia el dando un par de volteretas hacia atrás, sasuke las contrarresto usando un kunai como escudo a cada senbon pero el enemigo apareció atrás de sasuke y le encajo un senbon en el brazo que sostenía el kunai paralizando el brazo y causando un gran dolor a sasuke…

El ninja enmascarado llamado haku, tratando de aprovechar su cercanía, agarro un senbon y lo dirigió hacia el cuello de sasuke pero desafortunadamente para el, naruto había bloqueado el senbon, y con su velocidad apareció en frente de haku y le tendió un derechazo cargado de chakra que mando al cómplice de zabuza hacia el otro extremo del puente, y aprovechando su lejanía de los dos ninjas genin de konoha empezó a realizar varios sellos para hacer aparecer varios espejos de hielo alrededor de los genin y fundirse con uno de ellos y luego transportarse rápidamente a velocidades que los genin apenas podían seguir con sus ojos, lanzando varios senbon hacia naruto que apenas pudo cubrirse de los cuatro senbons,, logrando uno de los senbon incrustarse en su pie derecho causando un pequeño parálisis en la pierna que rápidamente fue curado por el kyubi.

Naruto al ver la velocidad de su enemigo decide usar la magia para hacer un gran fuego gracias a la fricción de dos kunai hechos especialmente para crear chispas al chocar que entraron en contacto con gases muy explosivos en el aire controlados por su propia magia. El fuego se dirigió hacia los espejos de hielo, que aun con el contacto prolongado con el fuego no mostro ningún signo de comenzar a derretirse, tal vez el jutsu se mantiene usando chakra del usuario de forma constante – pensó naruto al ver que no paso nada por lo que retiro el fuego. El ninja al ver que el fuego disminuyo salió de nuevo del espejo para repetir su acción pasada pero no espero que naruto lanzara varias bombas de humo hacia el área que cubrían los espejos quitándole la precisión de sus sembon necesitaba pero los lanzo alrededor de todo el área para poder acertar alguno de los objetivos oyendo como uno de los varios sembon entro en contacto con uno de sus rivales. Al despejarse el humo pudo ver como a sasuke le había acertado en el cuello y se encontraba en el suelo con mucha sangre alrededor pero dejo de observar ya que oyó un grito desgarrador desde el otro lado del campo donde vio a naruto rodeado de chakra rojo que había formado un par de garras en sus manos y una cola de chakra junto con unas orejas iguales, los ojos de naruto habían cambiado de azul a rojo, sus líneas de sus mejillas se habían pronunciado y tenia una cara de rabia y enojo. El nuevo aspecto de naruto había causado un ligero temor a haku que regreso hacia uno de los espejos para su seguridad.

Naruto rápidamente se dirigió hacia el espejo en el que se encontraba haku para mandar su garra derecha hacia el espejo para destruirlo, haku al sentir el chakra maligno del rubio escapo al sentir que destruiría el espejo. Naruto rápidamente en el aire cambio la dirección hacia donde iba y rápidamente ataco a haku con la garra de chakra derecha, luego la izquierda, después la derecha mandándola lejos y luego enrollándose así mismo y lanzarse hacia haku para atacarla con las dos garras en su pecho haciendo que haku lanzara un grito de dolor y caer inconsciente.

Naruto al ver esto, hizo que retrocediera el chakra del kyubi y se dirigió junto a su compañero donde usando su magia logro que su compañero se recuperara de las heridas mas graves pero aun dejándolo inconsciente. Paso un rato usando su magia con sasuke para recuperarlo y luego regreso donde se encontraban kakashi atravesando el estomago de zabuza con su chidori causando una gran herida que causaría su muerte si no se trataba adecuadamente y rápido. Después de ver eso naruto, se oyeron unas pisadas en la parte del puente que faltaba construir para ver a gatou junto a dos docenas de bandidos, gatou empezó a burlarse y dijo- Miren, miren, ese es el disque demonio de la niebla vencido por un par de mocosos, sabes zabuza, en vez de contratarte debería haber contratado a muchos bandidos como a estos, que cobran mucho mas barato por sus servicios y te mataran para yo cobrar tu recompensa de ninja faltante.

Maldito – dijo zabuza para luego toser sangre – todo el tiempo pensabas en traicionarme en mi momento de debilidad.

Si – dijo gatou – quienes maten al constructor de este puente, el equipo de konoha y a zabuza recibirán un bono extra por sus servicios, y pueden hacer cualquier cosa al cómplice de zabuza y esa genin de konoha.

Los ladrones empezaron a mirar con ojos de lujuria hacia las chicas en el puente cosa que írrito a naruto pero fue detenido por zabuza que rápidamente pidió dos kunai que recibió de naruto y empezó rápidamente a dirigirse hacia el grupo de bandidos, matando a cada uno de forma diferente; unos por la perdida de sangre, otros por un cortes en el cuello o en el pecho cerca de los corazones, gatou empezó a temblar al ver la muerte de los bandidos que contrato por lo que pensó en escapar pero fue detenido por dos pares de shurikens con hilo de chakra que lo rodeaban, inmovilizándolo. Cuando zabuza llego con gatou le clavo rápidamente los dos kunai; uno en el pecho y otro en la parte superior de la cabeza matándolo rápidamente. Zabuza callo inconsciente después de ver la muerte de gatou, y naruto rápidamente empezó a usar su magia para salvar su vida pero fracasando y logrando prolongar su vida un día más.

- Un día después -

Ha pasado un día y el equipo konoha se encontraba en una habitación junto a zabuza que esta a segundos de la muerte y haku que le sostenía la mano.

Cof, cof, haku – dijo con una de sus ultimas fuerzas zabuza – me harías un favor después de que muera.

No digas eso. Te vas a recuperar pronto – dijo haku llorando ya que zabuza; la persona que consideraba como un padre se encontraba al filo de la muerte.

Sabes tan bien haku… que yo moriré aquí… lo único que quiero es que cumplas con mi ultima voluntad. –dijo zabuza para luego toser sangre. – quiero que… vayas con los ninjas de konoha hacia su pueblo y te conviertas en un ninja de ahí.

Si, lo hare, pero dime… ¿por que quieres que haga eso? – dijo llorando haku.

Haku quiero que te conviertas en un ninja de konoha… por que quiero que tengas un hogar… un lugar donde puedas hacer tu vida… tener amigos, novio, compañeros… y tal vez en el futuro casarte y que hagas una familia… quiero que tu seas feliz –dijo zabuza. – kakashi… prométeme que ayudaras a haku a instalarse en konoha.

Si lo hare – respondió secamente kakashi.

Gracias – al terminar de decir eso zabuza empezó a cerrar los ojos para ya no volver a abrirlos.

Después de eso haku empezó a llorar por la muerte de su figura paterna y el equipo 7 decidió dejarla a solas con el cadáver.

- horas después-

El equipo 7 y haku, se encontraban en las puertas de konoha, listos para informar al hokage de lo sucedido de esa larga y dura misión, cuando llegaron a la torre hokage mas en concreto a la oficina del hokage, vieron a este leyendo un libro naranja muy conocido, para que al sentir sus presencias esconderlo.

Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué hace esa joven chica con ustedes? – pregunto curioso el hokage.

El por que se encuentra en el interior del informe – dijo kakashi para darle el informe al hokage que después de leerlo dijo.

Entonces ella quiere unirse a nuestros ninja – dijo sarutobi serio. – solo tengo un problema con ella: es el cómplice de zabuza, y por a verlo ayudado como ninja faltante se debe encontrar en el libro bingo de mizugakure, y por ello, si se enteran que se encuentra en nuestras filas podría causar un gran problema político entre las dos aldeas. Pero si me dan razones justificadas para agregarla a nuestras filas, la hare un ninja en este momento.

Hokage-sama – dijo naruto de forma seria. – ella tiene una línea de sangre que le permite controlar el chakra de hielo y también seria mucha ayuda con lo de información de la situación actual en mizugakure ya que ella vivió ahí durante 11 años y aparte le recuerdo que no tenemos mucha información sobre eso ya que no se ha podido obtener información de la red de espías de jiraya-sama.

Aparte, si estoy incluido en el libro bingo, pero no con mi cara si no con mi mascara y con un apodo -dijo haku.

Bien, viendo esto, ya eres oficialmente una ninja – dijo el hokage dándole un hitai a haku. - pero serás sometida a vigilancia durante los primeros meses en la aldea para probar tu lealtad y a varias pruebas para determinar el rango que tendrás en la aldea. Tú vivirás junto con naruto y su padre, eso es todo por lo que pueden retirarse.

Nota de autor: estoy interesado en hacer un fanfic crossover de naruto y freezing, por lo que busco máximo dos personas de fanfiction que me ayuden hacer esa historia (si le interesa) con ideas para seguir escribiendo, esas dos personas deben vivir en México, con un horario similar a Tijuana, baja california (preferentemente de esa región), que sepa español, que se conecte frecuentemente a facebook.

Posdata: con las personas elegidas, voy a discutir, escuchar sus opiniones e ideas para realizar los capítulos del fanfic que voy a escribir.

Posdata de la posdata: si acaso me gustan las ideas de las dos personas también me van a ayudar con los demás fanfics (si lo desea).

Posdata de la posdata de la posdata (lo se son muchas posdatas): si tienen alguna historia(s) escrita(s) y me gusta (la mayoría), hay más probabilidades de ser elegido y para terminar este mensaje se encontrara de nuevo en la parte de debajo de este capitulo.

Ahora diré que tengo una nueva idea de historia, por lo que tal vez cuando termine el nuevo semestre que entre, voy a tener tal vez tres historias, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y comenten =)


	6. Chapter 6

Me encontraba caminando por mi aldea, disfrutando la extraña tranquilidad en la que se encontraba desde hace un par de días debido a que la aldea se encontraba preparando el Festival del cometa arcoíris que aparecía durante la noche de ese día cada cuatro años. Este festival era muy popular debido a los rumores que mencionaba la gente, como que el cometa cumpliría los deseo de la gente que lo escribieran en un papel y luego lo quemaban durante su aparición, otros decían que si te encontrabas con el chico/chica en el punto mas alto de konoha (en el campo sobre los monumentos de los hokages) y se regalaban una rosa blanca, estarían juntos toda su vida, etc. Pero había otro motivo por la que mucha gente venia desde todas partes del mundo, y era por que ese día el cometa desprendía pequeños trozos que servían en la fabricación de armas, armaduras, ropa en algunos casos y otras cosas importantes, que tenían gran resistencia y habilidades si se fabricaban correctamente (drenar chakra del oponente, capacidad de guardar chakra elemental en el, bloquear jutsus elementales hasta cierto punto, etc.), por lo que muchos comerciantes venían para recolectar la mayor cantidad de trozos y luego venderlos/ fabricar armas o armaduras que vender a ninjas/ o convertirlos en joyería ya que la piedra en si tiene la cualidad de cambiar de color dependiendo del chakra de cada persona.

En fin lo disfrutaba y lo mejor de todo, es que durante toda su vida tenia una gran cantidad de ella, que planeaba usar para crearse una katana con los conocimientos que tenia para la fabricación de armas (que su padre adoptivo le enseño).

Naruto se encontraba en la mitad de la aldea comprando comida para su casa, aunque también se reabastecía de kunai, shuriken, notas explosivas y alambre ninja para sus misiones. Naruto estaba pensando en varias cosas hasta que vio en el parque a Nami, por lo que corrió hacia ella y le dijo:

Hola nami, ¿Cómo has estado? - le dijo naruto con cariño y llamándole la atención ya que no se había percatado de su prescencia.

¡Ah naruto!, si me encuentro bien – dijo nami sonriendo a naruto. – Justamente iba a buscarte para preguntarte algo – dijo algo tímida sonrojándose.

¡Enserio! – Exclamo naruto - ¿Qué era?

Es que, yo quería saber, si tu y yo, podríamos ir juntos al festival – pregunto viéndolo a el directamente a los ojos.

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido por la petición para salir, ya que nunca le había propuesto algo así. Si claro, me gustaría salir contigo ese día – dijo naruto con su sonrisa característica. – Dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido con las misiones? – dijo naruto cambiando de tema.

Pues fíjate que hace una semana tuvimos otra misión de rango C, nada difícil, solo teníamos que capturar unos bandidos normales que estaban causando problemas con un pueblo agricultor, vencimos a todos pero se nos hizo difícil vencer al líder del grupo ya que era un ninja exiliado de konoha de nivel chunin – dijo nami.

Que bien por ustedes, mi sensei y yo no hemos tenido otra misión de rango C ya que me ha estado enseñando un nuevo jutsu de agua – naruto dijo sonriendo.

Siguieron los dos juntos caminando por la aldea sin notar que estaba llegando la noche, al notarlo naruto la acompaño a su casa donde la chica se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla ruborizando a naruto que se fue a su casa, donde empezó a leer varios libros y pergaminos antiguos de su padre pero fue interrumpido por el mismo, ya que de alguna manera se había enterado de su futura cita con nami igual que toda la aldea, y el había decidido darle la tan horrorosa "platica", y desde ese instante naruto no podía dejar de ruborizarse y desmayarse al ver una mujer , pero no hubiera sido traumado, si su padre no hubiera decidido enseñarle imágenes muy ilustrativas durante la "platica"

- Día del festival -

Naruto se encontraba nervioso enfrente de la puerta de nami con un yukata negro con llamas naranja en la parte de debajo de este, cuando se abrió la puerta revelo a nami con una yukata también, pero de color azul oscuro normal y sin ninguna figura con ella, su pelo negro y largo lo llevaba recogido, para naruto se miraba realmente hermosa. Los dos se fueron caminando, viendo los diferentes puestos que había por la ocasión, mientras iban y venían entre los puestos, naruto había logrado ganar un pez y un oso café que le había regalado a nami que estaba agradecida por el regalo del rubio, pasaron las horas rápidamente disfrutando la compañía del otro platicando y riendo de los comentarios del otro. Los dos en estos momentos estaban en la cima de la montaña hokage, admirando el atardecer sentados en la hierba con nami recargado en su hombro.

Sabes nami, tengo una sorpresa especial para ti – dijo naruto volteando a ver la cara de la chica mirando sin parpadear a sus ojos, dirigió su mano hacia el interior de su yukata, donde saco una caja plateada que dio a ella.

Nami al ver la caja estaba emocionada por lo que el rubio podría haberle regalado, ella lo abrió y cerro después, miro a naruto y empezaron a caer lagrimas de su rostro.

Naruto al verla llorar lo malinterpreto – acaso no te gusto el regalo – dijo triste.

No – dijo mirándolo – si me gusto el gran detalle y por eso estoy llorando.

Entonces póntelo – dijo naruto mientras abría la caja y sacaba de ella un collar que tenia en el centro un cristal con la forma de un rombo transparente, el al momento de sostenerlo envió una gran cantidad de chakra hacia el cristal, que cambio de ser transparente a tener los colores del arcoíris que van en movimiento en el cristal. Naruto se paro y se camino hasta la espalda de nami, se arrodillo y con gentileza, le puso el collar en el cuello, camino hasta donde estaba y vio a nami sonriente viéndolo.

Nami sorprendió a naruto cuando ella salto hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente y luego besarlo, naruto al salir de su sorpresa correspondió al beso de la chica, sujetándola suavemente de la cintura y luego atraerla hacia el. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para los dos, se separaron, pero ella entrelazo su mano izquierda con la de el y luego miro hacia el cielo, observando como el famoso cometa apareció en aquel instante, los dos se quedaron viendo aquel cometa que parecía un arcoíris en silencio hasta que nami dijo:

Naruto, me prometerías una cosa – nami pregunto sin dejar de observar el cometa.

Si, pídeme cualquier cosa y lo cumpliré, yo nunca rompo mis promesas – dijo naruto mirándola.

Me prometerías que nunca me dejaras sola, de que siempre estarás conmigo – nami le daba una mirada de suplica a el.

Te lo prometo – naruto prometió al no poder resistirse a esa mirada pero recibiendo como recompensa un abrazo de ella, que disfruto todo lo que pudo.

Esto es lo que se debe sentir al estar enamorado – pensó naruto por la sensación que le dio el abrazo.

Después de todo eso, los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, recordando este día como uno de los mejores de su vida.

* * *

Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les gusto el capitulo y espero que lean mi otra historia, dejen sus comentarios, hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

Demonios no de nuevo – naruto maldecía tratando de escapar de una explosión causada por su sensei que lo estaba probando.

- Punto de vista de naruto -

Maldito sensei y su estúpida prueba de supervivencia; llevo una semana entera evadiendo a tres grupos de genin con cinco chunin en el bosque de la muerte. – por lo menos me encuentro en el área mas segura del bosque de la muerte- pensé, o sino no habría logrado sobrevivir toda una semana sin dormir, apenas comer lo suficiente para vivir y escapar de las trampas que mi sensei que había preparado para la prueba.

Equipo cero, el objetivo sea localizado en el punto A – escuche una voz por los arboles Que bueno que la mayoría son unos genin sin experiencia en captura o ya me habrían atrapado – pensó feliz al saber donde estaban los genin.

Avance con la mayor velocidad que podía y lance cinco kunai con una nota explosiva, de tal forma de que al explotar derribaran los arboles y obstaculizaran a los genin que empezaron la persecución y quedaron atrapados por mi acción.

Por lo menos solo falta unas pocas horas para que esta prueba acabe. – pensé.

Después de unos minutos de correr y asegurarme de que nadie me estaba siguiendo decidí que era tiempo de descansar, por lo que usando mi conocimiento con los sellos, la magia para deformar la tierra y mi habilidad para crear trampas. Cree un refugio seguro y rodeado de trampas donde podría descansar las últimas horas de la prueba.

Me pregunto por que no habré hecho esto al principio – me auto cuestione en voz alta.

- en el campo de entrenamiento después de la prueba-

Naruto, desde el día que empezaste a ser mi aprendiz has mejorado bastante y después de esta prueba he tomado una importante decisión – arabi mi sensei me dijo con una cara que mostraba orgullo hacia mi.

¿Cual? – pregunte con curiosidad.

He decidido enseñarte una técnica que he creado yo y que me ha llevado a ganar mi sobrenombre del "hombre de la naturaleza", esta técnica es tan peligrosa como poderosa ya que pone el cuerpo en una gran tensión que solo pocos podrían soportar y muchos menos aprender, yo soy el único que la sabe los otros que lo intentaron murieron. ¿Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo?– mientras hablaba aumentaba mi emoción por aprender esa técnica que me ayudaría a completar una promesa que hice y que nunca rompería.

Si, claro – dije con una convicción que podría mover montañas.

Este bien – me dijo sonriendo. – Desde este momento comenzaremos tu entrenamiento – y desde ese día comenzó mi infierno.

-un día después de la última etapa de los exámenes chinun-

Me encontraba triste al igual que la mayoría de la gente de konoha, el motivo era que nuestro hokage, aquel a quien consideraba mi abuelo. Había muerto enfrentando a uno de los que fue su alumno, uno de los traidores mas grande de la historia de konoha y uno de los ninjas con mayor precio por su cabeza por sus horribles actos que incluían; secuestro, experimentación humana, asesinato a personas desde gente normal hasta las que tenían gran influencia política y militar.

Desde el día que me entere de su muerte llore por que era una de las pocas personas que cuando era pequeño me cuidaba cuando todavía mi padre no me había adoptado. Y más importante, me reconoció como persona cuando la mayoría del pueblo negaba y odiaba mi existencia. Cuando me canse de llorar, prometí que capturaría a orochimaru para que pagara por sus crímenes. Empecé a entrenar sin limite solo durmiendo apenas tres horas, esto duro un mes hasta que mis amigos empezaron a preocuparse por mi salud, por lo que empezaron a vigilarme deteniéndome cuando pensaron que había sido suficiente de entrenamiento, amenazándome para que durmiera y no pararon de hacerlo hasta que me modere. Pero incluso entonces, ellos sabían que no estaba bien ya que solo entrenaba, hacia la misión que me ordenaban y volvía a mi casa y dormía siempre haciendo lo mismo sin salir con mis amigos o hacer lo que me gustaba hacer, pero lo peor es que yo también sabia que eso no estaba bien por lo que tratando de ignorar mi problema, me eche a la cama y me dormí.

- En la mañana siguiente -

Me desperté temprano como siempre, ya que tenía que cumplir con mi rutina de entrenamiento, me puse mis sandalias negras, un pantalón negro de entrenamiento, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra negra con franjas rojas; con el símbolo de la hoja en la espalda. Cuando estuve listo camine a las escaleras de mi casa para ir a la cocina que estaba en el primer piso y comer ramen, una de las pocas cosas que no había cambiado aunque no lo disfrutara igual, cuando termine y abrí la puerta para ir a mi campo de entrenamiento pero me sorprendí ya que enfrente de mi estaba hinata y nami con miradas preocupadas.

¿Qué les pasa porque tienen esa mirada? – pregunte al querer saber por que tenían esas miradas aunque dentro de mi sabia la respuesta. Mi pregunta las hizo enojar ya que cambiaron sus miradas de preocupación a una de enojo.

Todavía lo preguntas, estamos así por ti – nami me reprocho primero. – llevas un mes que no sales de tu casa amenos que sea por las misiones y tu entrenamiento.

Pero debo entrenar para ser hokage algún día – trate de calmarlas con esa excusa.

Pero no por eso debes convertirte en un ermitaño – esta ves fue hinata lo que lo dijo, haciéndome sentir mal.

Por lo que por hoy saldrás con nosotros quieras o no – nami y hinata agarraron una mano y me arrastraron con ellas al centro de konoha pasando por varias tiendas de ropa donde cada una empezó a elegir ropa para mi y hicieron que me cambiara de ropa mas de cincuenta veces, luego los papeles se invirtieron y ellas empezaron a cambiar de ropa para preguntar mi opinión, y si que se veían hermosas con cada traje que se ponían aunque tardaron mucho y al final termine como burro de carga con todas las cosas que compraron, aunque disfrute ese momento con ellas.

Pasamos media hora caminando por el parque cercano hasta que nos entro el hambre y entramos a uno de los nuevos restaurantes de konoha, la comida era buena y el servicio era excelente. Ellas platicaban pero no les ponía atención a ellas.

- fin del punto de vista de naruto y comienzo al de hinata -

Naruto… - trate de conseguir su atención pero falle. - naruto… - esta vez lo dije con mas fuerza. -¡Naruto! – le grite ya que me impaciente.

¿Qué? – naruto respondió desconcertado.

Te había preguntado, si acaso no había pasado algo interesante en tus últimas misiones – invente ya que quería que hablara desde que salimos no había dicho una palabra.

No, nada – suspire al oír su respuesta seca.

Me quede pensando como haría para mejorar el animó de naruto ya que no quería que se volviera una persona amargada y solitaria, paso el tiempo y no se me ocurría ninguna idea.

Rayos – nami dijo preocupada, me pregunto de que. – Ya debería estar en el campo numero 80, adiós naruto y nami – salió corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación dejándome sola con naruto.

Caminamos sin decir ninguna palabra, creando una situación incomoda, mientras caminamos note como naruto se detuvo de repente y se quedo mirando a la figura del sandaime en la montaña de los hokage y luego llorar en silencio. Por fortuna no había nadie alrededor de nosotros ya que la mayoría de la gente de konoha odiaba y/o temía a naruto por ser el jinchuriki de la aldea.

Que cosa mas estúpida de odiar a alguien por algo que no tenia control – pensé. – aunque es parecido con lo que sucede a anko por haber sido el aprendiz de orochimaru,

Naruto… se que estas triste por lo que sucedió al hokage. Entiendo que perder un ser querido es doloroso y mas si es una de las pocas personas que estuvo contigo de pequeño como cuando perdí a mi madre cuando tenia seis años, llore y me distancie de las demás personas, como tu, pero después lo supere gracias a mi familia y amigos. No quiero que te alejes de tus amigos, que te vuelvas un ermitaño, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír como siempre lo hacías que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes… especialmente no te alejes de mí ya que te quiero– al terminar de decirlo me acerque y le di un rápido beso e irme rápidamente del lugar.

- fin del punto de vista de hinata -

Me beso – naruto se quedo en shock al recordar lo que hace segundos paso sin creer que realmente paso.- mejor me voy a casa que ya esta empezando a llover – naruto lo dijo todavía sin salir del shock caminando sobre la lluvia que ha cada segundo se volvía mas fuerte aunque el rubio no hacia caso de ella y caminaba lentamente a su hogar.

- Habitación de naruto -

Naruto estaba suspirando recostado en su cama recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con el sandaime, el primer regalo que le dio cuando tenia cinco años, la primera vez que lo había llevado a ichiruka a comer ramen, el día que le enseño a leer y escribir y otros recuerdos que a naruto hicieron llorar por su difunto abuelo adoptivo.

Debo ser fuerte, jiji no hubiera querido que llorara por el – naruto dijo tratando de calmarse. - mis amigos están preocupados por mi.- le dijo a nadie en general. –todavía me falta una larga vida y no puedo evitar que las personas cercanas a mi mueran, por lo que atesorare los recuerdos que haremos, eso habría querido jiji.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero en estos momentos otras cosas me mantienen ocupado, aparte este capitulo se me hizo difícil escribir ya que mi creatividad estaba bloqueada pero en compensación, ya actualice esta y mi otra historia.**


End file.
